


Carlisle's Responsibility

by AMU07599 (stormish)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormish/pseuds/AMU07599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it’s time to throw in the towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlisle's Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of AMU07599.

**Carlisle’s Journal**

Tonight as I made my way through the dirt paths of the woods, I encountered a body lying in the ditch. For fear that the person might be seriously injured and in need of medical attention, I stepped out of the car and made my way toward the grass-coated body. Approaching the body, I found myself face to face with a pale figure whose body reflected the light of the moon sparking further curiosity within me. What I could make out from a distance was that the body had been heaved into the ditch not long before my arrival. I went back to my car and snatched the flashlight from my glove box. Returning to get a closer look of the body, I announced my presence for fear that I might startle the poor soul. I dropped down into the ditch, nearly slipping on the vegetation coated with dew. Shining the flashlight on the body, I realized that there were no immediately visible wounds; no tire marks, no bruises, no blood. The blades of grass were caked on the body like a bad paper Mache project. I wiped what was necessary to reveal the face of the victim. Wow. Her jaw rigid and defined complemented her rather long and pointed nose. This person was like none I had ever been exposed to before: uglier than anyone I had seen in this town. Her body seemed to be lost under her mass of red and black velvet material crested with gold embroidery. Her hair was jet black, heavily gelled and looked to be hiding something within. The lips on the woman were full and crimson. Gosh! Rather than being repulsed by the hideousness of the woman, I found myself feeling rather intrigued and aroused. Where did this creature come from? I forced myself to snap out of it and finish what I had started. I shone the flashlight further down the body and found all skin to be covered except for the face and hands of the woman. From the looks of it, she could have clothed the entire population. Bringing my attention back to the duty I had placed on myself, I concluded that further inspection must be done. I slid my arms beneath the woman, her cold limbs dangling from her sides. I tossed her into the back of my car and sped home, Edward style.

I need to figure this woman out.

//

I brought a woman home, but she’s dead so it doesn’t count as actually bringing a woman home. After taking her inside and setting up shop in the basement, I removed her heavily weighted cloak using a pair of scissors. Her body lay flat across the folding table I placed her atop. She maintained her state of unconsciousness through the whole process. I began by inspecting her limbs. Her veins caught my attention. They seemed to be the only thing in her arms. The body of the woman was stick-like as if someone had removed all muscle and blood from her body. Her thick tube veins ran throughout the entirety of her body routes on a road map. I parted her lips, the ones on her face, to reveal her piercing white teeth. The teeth gave it all away. Her canine teeth narrowed at the bottom forming what turned out to be two fangs. I need to tell the others about my findings.

//

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie made their way into the basement to find the newest addition to our squad still lying naked on the table. I looked at each of them to observe their reactions, hoping that they would be ones of excitement. I stood next to the lady vampire strewn across the table and asked what each of them thought. Edward’s face stayed glued in a look of repulsion. He quickly shielded his eyes on entering the room for fear that Bella would ruin his afterlife if she ever found out he saw another woman naked. The others stood back a great distance from the table before I told them the woman was what I finally concluded to be, passed out. I motioned them forward letting them know that she wouldn’t bite…yet. They threw the sliced up cloak back on the woman’s lifeless body in complaint that they couldn’t bear the sight of the naked body. After several minutes of silence following their protests, they asked me what the woman’s presence meant for us as a family. I told them I thought it’d be best if we kept the woman in our home and gave her a chance to hopefully regain consciousness so that I could ask her questions about what had happened to her, where she came from, why she had been wandering through the woods and the last thing she remembered.

I suppose now we should wait for her to open her eyes.

//

She’s up!

I spent almost a total of 24 hours locked in the basement waiting for this moment. Just seconds after her eyes crept open, she sat up screeching, her black hair not moving an inch. I attempted to calm her down by shouting overtop of her screeches. She stood up from the table and heaved it across the dusty basement where it smashed into a concrete wall on the opposing side of the room and shattered into shards resembling plastic daggers. After a few moments of the combination of our loud noises and attempting to halt her destruction, she calmed and seemed to come to the realization that I wasn’t a threat to her. I wondered if I could say the same about her. I told her how I had found her lying in the ditch in the middle of the night, coated in grass. She asked why her clothes had been destroyed, but I told her that was how I found her for fear that she might throw me at the wall if I told her I was the one who cut them in half. She ignored her own nudity after several moments of questioning me. I then took my chance to ask her questions. From my interrogation I found myself more confused than I was upon removing her clothing. She told me she was from out of the area wandering through the woods, last she remembered, in search of a gangbang of sorts that she had been invited to by another vampire. They were going to break up a party of high school students while their blood was still pure and before they started to pump the alcohol through their veins. The whole time she told me her story, she stared at me with her deep black eyes, which at talk of blood began to turn a fiery red. I quickly fled the room, bolting the basement door behind me. I thought it would be best to let her calm herself down before I returned.

//

Upon my reentry into the basement, she was seated in the same spot I had left her. At the sight of me, she began to lick her lips, her naked body seated cross-legged on a chair in the corner of the room, hindering any possibility of catching a glimpse of her goods. I forced myself to avoid eye contact with her for fear that I might make a decision to give in to her looks of seduction and take her on the basement floor. Not only unsanitary, but probably resulting in my death. I had to protect myself in this situation, so I brought Edward down to meet the woman and interfere with her sexual advances. He was hesitant and asked me if she was clothed. After I told him she remained naked, he fled to Alice’s room and gathered a few potential outfits for the vampire vixen. I entered the room first to announce that I had brought someone to meet her. She waited with a faint smile, her canines poking through her pair of thick lips. Edward caught sight of her and his eyes burned with the golden glow. I was familiar with this look from Edward and knew the situation wasn’t going down a good path. He chucked the clothes at the woman covering his eyes. He waited only a moment before telling her to put them on, and get lost. She sat still for another moment before asking his name. Edward shouted his response and politely asked for hers, the burning fading from his eyes. Her name was found to be Priscilla Dracula. She boasted that she was a descendent of the Count Dracula. I found myself thinking about the information I had researched about the Count and his unique vampire ways that I had never witnessed before. Edward and the others go about their vampire lives in a way that tends to refrain from injuring others. I had heard that the Count was not one to do things in the same way.

My jaw dropping, I came to the realization of what I had done.

//

It’s just as I thought. I have done the unthinkable. After conducting further research to better understand Priscilla and her needs, I came to the realization that I screwed up, big time. As I was thinking about the history of Count Dracula, I fled to my study to retrieve a book on vampire history. I left Edward in the basement to keep an eye on Priscilla. I frantically flipped through the pages and read up on these types of vampires. My findings concluded that these vampires are driven by the search for blood, thus they can be classified as predators. Predators in more than one way: thirsting for blood and thirsting for sex. They use sex as a tactic for trapping their prey. That definitely explains her attempts and near success at getting me aroused. I continued researching and came across a section about the hunting these types of predators do. They entice the humans with their sexual prowess, convince the humans to ask them into their homes, and dine on their blood. I brought this cruel creature into my home, threatening the lives of my friends, especially Bella. Maybe Priscilla is a changed version of this type of specimen. Forgetting that I had left Edward with this potentially horrifying creature, I rushed down to the basement. I flung the door open to find Edward and Priscilla engaged in what looked like…an arm wrestling match? The strength of both creatures is remarkable. No one of the two in particular seemed to be stronger than the other. I continued to watch before seeing the rage glowing in both of their eyes. I knew I had to put a stop to it before the playfulness shifted into a dangerous rage. Edward respected my wishes and loosened his grip on Priscilla’s bony fingers.

I crafted Priscilla a coffin per her request and filled it with dirt. She sleeps in it during the day as she explained that if sunlight were to touch graze her skin, she would burst into flames. Alice has fixed the velvet curtain that Priscilla called her clothing. She refused to wear what clothing we had leant her. Edward would not allow her to be naked for another minute. Perhaps this urgency to cloth the woman was due to her ability to charm even the most controlled vampire. For fear that Bella may not approve, Edward kept his distance from the basement and any other areas Priscilla graced with her presence. Edward thought that if he were to introduce Priscilla to Bella, that she may understand why he has been a bit preoccupied over the last couple days while assisting me in my observations and attempts at getting to understand her species of vampire.

//

Bella hesitated before agreeing to descend into the basement and keeping place for Priscilla. She told Edward she was interested in getting to know a different kind of vampire, but didn’t want to interrupt any observations. I urged her to understand that Priscilla is not just a vampire that we are observing, but she is now a member of our family. Priscilla expressed her thanks to me for picking her up from the ditch in her time of need. If she would have been left there in her condition, she would have surely missed the sunrise and burst into flames. She would never do anything to hurt someone who did such a kind thing for her.

Edward led Bella through the heavy wooden door, secured by a series of locks. They walked slowly down the steps with Bella grasping Edward’s hand tightly. Before reaching the dirt-crusted concrete, Bella stopped Edward, asking him if they should turn around. I followed behind the couple to ensure Bella there was nothing to be afraid of. As we reached the wooden coffin, Bella’s breathing grew deeper. I slid the lid from the coffin, revealing the pale lifeless skin of Priscilla. Moments later her dark eyes popped open and darted around the room at each of our faces. She paused momentarily on the face of Bella. A smile grew from behind her tempting voluptuous lips. Priscilla asked Bella for her name. They exchanged greetings and Priscilla climbed out of her coffin, dirt clinging to her velvet ensemble.

I watched attentively while Bella asked Priscilla a series of questions relating to her vampire experiences. Bella stood biting her lip. She seemed to be confused by Priscilla’s hunting techniques. Bella had only ever understood the way that Edward hunted to survive, attempting to leave humans unharmed. The conversation came to a screeching halt as Bella locked into eye contact with Priscilla. I looked at Priscilla then back at Bella who seemed to be highly intrigued. Priscilla asked Bella to come closer to her and fix her hair for her. Bella eager to help and now feeling comfortable in the presence of the vampire scurried over to Priscilla. Just when Bella reached arms length, Priscilla reached out and snagged her into her grasp. She pulled her in closely and pressed her thick lips to Bella’s unprepared and ajar mouth.

Edward let out a harsh command for Priscilla to let go of Bella. Bella caught under Priscilla’s trance, neglected to realize Edward’s instructions. Priscilla maintained her grip on Bella and her lips made their way across her neck and onto her chest. At this instance Edward’s eyes glowed with fury. He grabbed Priscilla’s thin wrist and squeezed his grip as tight as he could. She tossed Bella with one hand into the coffin in the center of the room, as I stood occupying Edward’s side. I dashed to the coffin to retrieve Bella when Priscilla came through and thrust her fist at my head, knocking me to the floor. My vision blurred as I tried to find my way off the ground. I could make out the blending of two figures as Priscilla and Edward slung each other around the room knocking over the fridges that held hundreds of bags of blood.

The two scrambled around the room holding one and other back from the coffin. Priscilla managed to thrust Edward into a shelf, which caused him to lose his balance. She beelined for the stairs leading up to the interior of the home. I used what energy I had to push myself off the floor and attempt to make it to my feet. Edward regained his balance and dashed up the stairs following Priscilla who had lifted Bella from the coffin in her momentary lead on Edward. She ran toward the glass doors leading into the darkness of the night. Edward reemerged on the outside of the door awaiting Priscilla’s attempted escape. As Priscilla opened the door, Edward pushed the door back in Priscilla’s face causing her to smash her pointy nose on the glass and free Bella from her grasp. Bella’s body flew across the room like a ragdoll. I regained strength and made my way up the stairs, crawling on all fours.

Edward and Priscilla took their fight through the whole upstairs of the house.

Bella and I dragged ourselves to the kitchen where we searched for a butcher knife and wooden spoon to carve into a stake. Luckily, I had read up on my early vampire information. Just as we reached the cabinet we heard a snapping sound coming from the other room. We scrambled to gather our tools and poked our heads into the other room to try and identify what had caused the slight pause in chaos. We determined that the sound we heard was the breaking of Priscilla’s leg. Edward had maimed the predator causing a slight decline in her defense skills. She continued to battle, reaching and punching Edward in the back of the leg. At this blow, he too, found his way to the floor where they rolled around continuing the fight. Bella and I ran into the room waiting for an opportune break in the fight where we would finish off the job. Edward gripped the hair of Priscilla and swung her into the wall. Bella tossed the butcher knife to Edward who caught it in his cold grip. Edward stepped back, allowing Priscilla to rise to her feet.

Priscilla let out a blood-curling screech followed by a confident “fuck you.” These words took Edward’s anger to a new level, causing him to charge Priscilla. With one swing of the butcher knife, Priscilla’s head tumbled to the floor. Blood spurted from her neck as her body twitched severely. I ran at the beheaded body thrusting the stake through Priscilla’s bosom. The body drained from blood lay on the floor of our home. Bella rushed to Edward who stood awaiting her congratulations. I felt that this situation was my mistake. I was the one who brought the vampire into our home and trusted in her to not practice the same vampirism as her ancestors.

Seeing the horror in Bella’s face during such an incident caused me to reevaluate my adoption of vampires. I’m not sure if I will ever offer to help this type of specimen again.

Perhaps it’s time to throw in the towel.

 

 

 


End file.
